Miracles
by ClausonFan4lyfe
Summary: Claudia gets diagnosed with a disease and can not tell her brother. She decides to tell Sonny Corinthos; knowing he won't get emotional. But what happens when he really starts to care for her?
1. Confessions

**I never thought that this would be the way I was going to die. I had been born into the life of the mob and I freely and gladly accepted it. I wanted to be involved in the family business and I knew the risks that came with it and the sacrifices I would have to make. But, I never expected this to happen. Never expected a force greater, stronger, and deadlier than the mob to overcome me and possibly end my life. I had been diagnosed with leukemia. **

**___________________________________________________________**

**I walked into the Greystone Mansion; Sonny Corinthos' home. We hated each other, for the most part. We had a one night stand back in January and we have been at each other's throats since then. We are both from rival mob families, but there is once in a blue moon where he can be a real decent guy to me and that is why I came here. I couldn't tell Johnny about the disease, but I needed to tell someone. Johnny would be devastated and he would devote his life to taking care of me and I didn't want him to do that. But, I knew Sonny knew how to take devastating news like this, he knew how to deal with it, and I hoped he would be able to help me deal, heal, and die peacefully. **

**I rang the Greystone mansion doorbell, with shaky hands and one of Sonny's body guards, Max, answered the door. He took a look at my beat red face, red swollen eyes, and he knew that I had been crying. He let me inside hesitantly; unsure if it was a good idea. "Is Sonny around?" I asked, hopeful. Max closed the door diligently and turned to face my tired and sad complexion.**

"**Sorry, Ms. Zacchara, he is out at the moment, but if it is an emergency I'll let you wait inside. Just don't go through anything." Max allowed.**

**I gave him a quick flash of a smile and then answered him, "I'm not here to spy for my family. This has nothing to do with business. I just need some help and advice." Max nodded his head and opened the double doors that led to Sonny's living room, and let me in. I walked through the living room, looking around before walking over to the open bar and pouring myself a glass of vodka. I gulped it down as fast as I could; feeling the adrenaline kicking up in my body. I sat down in the head arm chair and picked up a magazine that laid on the coffee table and flipped through it three times. He still wasn't here yet. I was a very impatient person and I could only wait for so long. I threw the magazine back on the coffee table and walked toward the back doors, that led to his marble stone porch. I walked out letting the wind hit me like a whack from a baseball bat. It was August and summer was coming to a close and the nights were starting to get a little windier. I walked out to the edge of the porch, smoothing my hands over the balcony edge. I looked out ahead of me and all I could see was an in-ground pool, other things that were outside for his kids, and an eight foot tall, stone wall. It was not the prettiest sight I had ever seen. But, I stared at it and looked around and around and around and I waited for Corinthos to come home.**

**____________________________________________________________**

**Sonny Corinthos walked into his house, greeted by his body guard, and shaking his head. Another fight with Kate about him and Carly and now she was calling off the wedding. Just perfect, that was all he needed. "Boss," Max called out. Sonny turned around, uninterested, but still waiting to listen.**

"**Yes, Max," He whispered, annoyed. Max was hesitant upon telling him that one of his "enemies" was waiting for him in his living room. Sonny wouldn't be to pleased, but he would be acceptant.**

"**Ms. Zacchara is waiting for you," he finally told. Sonny let out a sigh and then shook his head in disbelief on how his day was going and soon ending.**

"**Max, now is not a good time, get rid of her." He bellowed at his body guard. **

**He was walking towards the stairs when Max called out, "Boss, it seems really serious. She said she wasn't here for business and she needed your help and advice on something… she had been crying." Sonny turned toward Max and nodded his head, sighing once again. He walked into his living room and saw that Claudia was standing on his back porch, staring out into space. **_**"Here goes nothing,"**_** Sonny thought to himself.**


	2. Good Night

**Sonny stepped out onto the back porch; his footsteps scuffing up on the floor. I turned around to face him and he now saw what Max had seen. I had been crying and he stared at me with a blank expression. "What happened?" Sonny asked, interested, but wanting to be anywhere else. I stared at him, thinking of an answer. I thought it would be so easy to talk to Sonny. He knew how it felt to be able to loose something so quickly, he knew how life could slip through your hands so fast, you wouldn't have a chance to grip on tighter. He knew the inside and outside of death and he had been close to it so many times. That is why I decided to come to him of all people. He would have good advice for me. I also came to him because I knew that he wouldn't get so emotional over the fact that I was dying. He wouldn't cry or put pressure on me to live. "Claudia?" I looked up at him and realized I had gotten lost in my own thoughts. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from my face. **

"**I don't know where to begin. I guess it all started a couple of weeks ago. I started to get these terrible headaches and I noticed these weird bruises on my arms and I was always tired and weak. I decided to go to the hospital and get a check-up and that's when the doctors became worried. I had a physical exam done, blood tests and a biopsy. They called me back this morning. I ran out of the hospital in tears and walked around town for a while. I wondered who I could tell, you know. Not, Johnny! He would get way to emotional and he would hover and I would put him through so much pain and I can't do that to him. Then I thought of you and I figured I could come here. You wouldn't get emotional and you could give me realistic advice." I began to tell my story. Sonny stared at me like I had three heads; not knowing where this conversation was going to lead to. Until I finally decided to just blurt it out, "Sonny, I have leukemia and I'm dying!" His eyes widened a bit and he took a deep breath, his head jetting to look at his feet. I was in complete tears by now and I was breaking down in front of a man - something I never imagined myself doing - and of course of all the men it had to be Sonny Corinthos. **

"**I don't know what to say." He finally got up the guts to answer. I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.**

"**Me-neither." I laughed through my tears. He walked a little closer, pulling me into a hug until I finally collapsed in his arms, crying. Sonny probably never expected he would be the one to be taking care of a sick and dying Zacchara, but he was. **

**Time had passed and I had finally run out of tears to cry. I wiped my eyes and Sonny still held me. I could feel the awkwardness thick in the air and I knew how uncomfortable this was for him, as it was for me. It was a miracle to know that I had him to lean on and that he was not pushing me away and telling me to go be someone else's problem. **

**He walked me into his living room and shut the patio doors. I sat down on the couch, laying across it as if I lived there. I laid my head back on a pillow and he came and sat next to me, smoothing down my hair. "I don't need you to take care of me, Sonny. I know you have better things to do. I just needed someone to listen to me." I said blandly. He nodded his head; knowing he didn't have to take care of me.**

"**I know I don't, but I also know that you have no one else to do it. Anthony won't, and I probably wouldn't trust him to either and you don't want to tell Johnny because you know how much it would pain him to see you in the months to come." He confessed to me. I closed my eyes for a moment; realizing that I really was alone. I had absolutely no one to take care of me, beside my Uncle Rudy and my Aunt Isabelle. But, they lived in Italy and I didn't want to go there and I didn't want to make them come out here. **

"**So what does that mean?" I asked curiously; wondering what he was going to do to help me. He smiled; showing off his dimples and he got up to get something. I was definitely confused and followed him with my eyes; unable to lift my head from the pillow. He came back with a blanket and laid it on top of me.**

**I snuggled under the blanket and then he answered, "I know that we have not really been friends in the past," I laughed and he did as well before he continued, "but, I really do want to help you and I know that the next few months are going to be hell. I know you need someone to take care of you and I am willing to do that for you." He patted my stomach and I smiled slightly at him. "Why don't you stay here tonight and from now on I'll come in and check on you at your apartment every day. If I can't make it I'll make sure to send Max or Milo and I'll call. Sound good?"**

"**Great, thank you," I sobbed a bit, "you don't know how much this means to me." He nodded his head; knowingly and sat up, getting ready to leave. "Sonny?" I asked, grabbing his hand before he began to leave and shut off the light. "Can I ask for one more favor?" He let out a laugh and nodded his head curiously. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. The doctors need to explain the type of… leukemia I have and discuss different types of symptoms and treatments. Would you come with me?" I studied his face and I knew what he was going to answer. **

**He nodded his head, yet again and whispered, "Anything you need." I noticed that I was still gripping onto his hand and it sent tingles through my body. So, Sonny Corinthos actually had a soul. I had never seen this side to him before and I never wanted it to go unseen again. He kissed my hand and smiled at me. "Goodnight," he whispered.**

"**Goodnight," I whispered back. He walked over to the staircase and turned off the lights. I heard his footsteps slowly walking up the stairs and I shifted into a comfortable position on the couch. I was in pitch black darkness, and the only thing I could see was the reflection of the moon coming through the patio doors, in the mirror. I then fell fast asleep, with the sense of Sonny's warm, wet kiss on my right hand; sinking into my skin. **


	3. Breakfast With Corinthos

**I opened my eyes to the light of Sonny Corinthos' living room. I had never imagined waking up to see before my eyes the inside of Sonny's house. I could already feel my body getting weaker and more brittle as I leaned up a bit. Sonny came waltzing down the stairs and he noticed I was awake and welcomed me with, "Good morning." He smiled and then walked over to his desk and rumpled through a bunch of papers.**

**I yawned and replied, "Good morning." I closed my eyes again and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. "What time is it?" Sonny looked up from his papers and stared down at his watch.**

"**Eight thirty," he answered, starting to stack his papers into a neat pile.**

"**I have to get up," I said aloud. I slowly made my way up off the couch, now standing.**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Sonny called out. He lightly pushed me back down onto the couch and laid my feet back on it, placing the blanket back over my body. "It's early yet. No rush, relax, you have two hours before your doctor's appointment."**

"**How'd you know?" I asked curiously. He smiled and laughed.**

"**I called up the hospital and asked them what time your appointment was." He answered and then gave me a fast, sarcastic smile. I shot my head back and groaned. "Sit still and relax. I'm going to go make you some breakfast." **

**Sonny left my side, heading toward the kitchen and I shouted out, surprised, "You cook!" **

**He stopped mid-step and answered me, "It helps me relax." He stood there for a moment and I looked down, picking at my painted-red nails.**

"**Well, it's nice to know that we have something in common," I replied. He shook his head and walked off to the kitchen. I bit my lip and eyed him as he walked away. **

**Sonny came back fifteen minutes later with the soon-to-be-best-breakfast I had ever had - chocolate chip waffles covered in syrup, bacon, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. It was like heaven. I knew I was an amazing cook, but I had never tasted anything so heavenly. I didn't talk to him the whole time I was scoffing down my breakfast. It was absolutely delicious, but I wasn't going to tell him that - he'd let it go to his head. **

**Sonny sat at his desk going through papers, when I finally licked my plate clean. I pushed everything back onto the breakfast tray and placed it on the coffee table. It was about nine fifteen now and I needed to get dressed. I really should go home and change out of these clothes. The doctors would notice I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. "Sonny I -" Milo walked in right before I could finish my sentence. Sonny looked at me and then at Milo, who was wheeling in a red luggage that looked exactly like the one I had at home - wait a minute it was mine! **

"**Ms. Zacchara I took the liberty of going over to your apartment and gathering some of your things. I figured you would want to change before your doctor's appointment." He explained, handing off the luggage to me. **

"**Thanks, Milo." I thanked him and he left the room. Sonny and I stared at each other for a moment and then I laughed, "So what, you're reading my mind now?" He shot me a look.**

"**If I only could," was all he had to say. " There is a guest room, third door to the right, you can get dressed in there." He went back to working on his paper work. I guess the loving, caring Sonny Corinthos only lasted for so long - too bad! **

"**Thanks," I whispered sarcastically. I grabbed my luggage and jetted up the stairs. I walked into a gorgeous suite. It was luxurious and I would have loved my room to look exactly like it. I trudged into the bathroom, brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and washing my face. I changed into a black long-sleeved top, dark-blue jeans, and my black leather, high-heeled boots. I packed away my other clothes in the suitcase and slipped on a gold bracelet that I always kept in my make-up bag, and then I applied my make-up. **

**I walked down the stairs, wheeling my luggage behind me. Sonny was now walking from the bar to the couch with a scotch in his hand. He gave me a once-over and I rolled my eyes. He laughed at how no matter what crisis was going on I always managed to be in high heels. "Hey if you don't like the clothes I wear, don't look at me," I laughed. I threw myself back onto the couch and crossed my legs. I grabbed one of the **_**Tiffany**_** magazines, Milo had packed in with my luggage and I started to flip through the pages. Milo walked back in again as Sonny was chuckling at my comment.**

**Both our faces turned sullen as he announced, "the car is ready for you. Max will be driving." He walked out of the room, leaving the doors open for us. I looked down at my hands; picking at my fingers and nails again. **

**Sonny placed his hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you ready?" I looked up into his eyes and found the sincerity in his question. I looked back down; staring at my magazine. I closed my magazine and threw it onto the coffee table. I then stood up and grabbed my clutch.**

"**As I'll ever be," I answered him. He patted my shoulder and walked over to the double doors, escorting me out. Today was the start of the end of my life. **


	4. Good Luck Charm

**The limo ride to General Hospital was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop. I had my headphones in my ears and I searched through my iPod for a song that I would want to listen to you. Then the song, "In The Arms of an Angel" came on and I ripped the headphones out of my ears. Sonny looked at me, confused. He didn't look to long, after he realized that I knew he was looking at me. "Sonny?" I asked and he turned his head back at me. "If I die…"**

**Sonny butted in, "You're not gonna die… I promise." I shook my head and sniffled. I was trying so hard to be strong and hold back my tears.**

"**You can't promise something like that, Sonny. We're all gonna die eventually. Some sooner than others. My time is ending. I just have to face the facts," I explained to him. **

"**People have been diagnosed with leukemia and lived. Just because you have this Cancer doesn't mean your going to drop dead," he informed me. I sighed and let out a long breath.**

"**I know, but I just… something about this whole ordeal gives me a gut feeling that I am not going to have a happy ending," I whispered to him.**

"**Not if you keep thinking that way," he let out right before the car stopped in the General Hospital parking lot. I stared at him for a few seconds before opening up my door. I speed walked to the entrance. He followed me, slowly, not wanting to get the brunt of my negativity. **

**I waited on the lobby couch for the doctors and Sonny. A nurse named Elizabeth Webber came over and gave me some papers to sign. I asked her not to mention my visit to anyone, afraid it would get back to Johnny and she agreed. As I finished signing the papers, Sonny walked into the lobby and sat down next to me. "I hope you don't mind," he started, "but I came here earlier and asked Robin to consult on your case. I just want you to have the best." He patted my thigh and I let out a long breath. **

"**Thanks," I muttered. He knew I wasn't to pleased with the fact that so many people were getting involved, but I was touched on how he wanted to help me so. I sat, curled up, on the lobby couch until Elizabeth came over to me again. She grabbed my papers from the coffee table I had placed them on and told us, "Hi Ms. Zacchara, Mr. Corinthos, Dr. Scorpio is waiting for you in room 114." She walked back to the nurses station and I stood still.**

"**Would you come in with me?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled and nodded his head. I stood up and he grabbed my arm.**

"**Before we go in I have something to give to you," he told me, searching in his suit jacket for my gift. I smiled, knowing how much I loved presents. He pulled out a long, black, velvet box and he handed it to me.**

"**You didn't have to get me anything," I whispered to him; flattered.**

"**I know, but on my way here I passed a jewelry store and I saw this and I thought of you right away. I had them put it on a white-gold chain for you," he explained his reasons to me. I opened up the box extremely interested. Inside was a beautiful red, ruby, diamond ring hanging from a white-gold chain. I gasped on the verge of tears. I laughed. "I remembered that red was your favorite color and I figured that it could be your good luck charm through out all of this." **

"**I love it, thank you," I admitted. I took the necklace out of the box and slipped the box into my clutch. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then asked him, "Would you help me put it on?" He nodded, yet again, I guess that's his signature thing to do these days. He clasped the lock and chain together and soon enough the red, ruby, diamond was hanging from my neck. I hugged it in my palm and held onto it real tight. I could feel the luck bouncing within my body. I smiled at him and then we walked off hand in hand to Dr. Scorpio's evaluating room.**


	5. Too Much To Handle

**I sat down on the check-up couch in the middle of the room. If anything were to creep me out, it would be hospitals. I hated the smell, the sick people all around you, the unfriendly look of the rooms. I grasped my diamond ring even tighter, knowing that we were going to be talking about pain and death; great, can't wait! "So, Sonny told me you were diagnosed with leukemia," Robin began; looking at my charts.**

"**Yes," I responded in almost a whisper. She rumpled through the papers and then finally closed the chart focusing all her attention on me. **

"**Well I consulted with Dr. Brown and looked over your charts and we have a lot to discuss," She replied. I took in a deep breath and let her begin to tell me what the hell was going on. "Well to start us off, leukemia is a type of cancer that occurs in the blood stream. You had a physical exam, blood tests, and a biopsy to confirm the diagnosis. I looked over your test results and I made my own diagnosis. It seems that you have Chronic Leukemia. Leukemia is a disease were sometimes the blood cells either do not die when needed to or when to many are reproduced. So, in the case of Chronic Leukemia these abnormal blood cells can still do their work and sometimes the person will have no symptoms, but it seems that you have. It says here that you have experienced already, irregular bruising on your arms and that you also received vast and painful headaches."**

"**Yes," I responded again.**

"**Well, Chronic Leukemia is a slower type of blood cancer were you are not going to get sick extremely fast. It takes its time and gradually makes its way to the point were the symptoms worsen and it causes these symptoms as the leukemia cells in the blood start to rise. Doctors and medical scientists are not sure the exact cause of leukemia, but there are theories, such as chemicals, high levels of radiation, Down Syndrome, Myelodysplastic syndrome, which is what I believe you have," she kept explaining.**

"**And what is that?" Sonny asked, curiously.**

**Robin began again, "It is a blood disease and three out of every five people who have this and our later diagnosed with leukemia can go from Chronic Leukemia to Acute Leukemia. Acute Leukemia is where the disease worsens a lot quicker and faster and us doctors would have to take more immediate action. But, I do not believe that will happen in your case. You seem to be in the category of the two out of five people who are not later diagnosed with Acute Leukemia. Like all blood cells, leukemia cells travel through the body. Depending on the number of abnormal cells and where these cells collect, patients with leukemia may have a number of symptoms. You have experienced the bruising and headaches and tired and weakness. More symptoms you may experience can be fevers and night sweats, frequent infections, some more bleeding and bruising easily. Patients usually experience bleeding gums, purplish patches in the skin, and/or red spots underneath the skin." This was all extremely overwhelming and the more and more she got into explaining I would grip harder and harder onto my diamond ring necklace, bruising easily on my hands - a symptom of Chronic Leukemia.**

**Robin continued, "You may also experience pains in the bones and joints, swelling or discomfort in the abdomen, which can be caused from an enlarged spleen, which if that ever happens can be removed by surgery. It isn't dangerous. There is also the chance of swollen lymph nodes, especially in the neck or armpit, and weight loss. When these symptoms do appear they are generally mild at first and get worse gradually. Some patients can even develop sores on the eyes and/or skin. Leukemia can also affect the digestive tract, kidneys, lungs, and other parts of the body. Over the next few months we will be doing more physical exams and blood tests, at least once or twice a week, which I recommend you have a ride here and home." I turned to Sonny and he nodded back at me. "I am also going to order a Bone marrow biopsy, Cytogenetics, and a spinal tap. I will let you know when those will be scheduled. After the spinal tap you will have to lay down for several hours and you won't be allowed to get up, so we might as well keep you here in a room during that time, and again I suggest you have a ride home. I do not want you driving after treatment is given or any tests are taken."**

"**That won't be a problem. I'll be here to pick her up and bring her home," Sonny responded. I smiled slightly at him and he showed off his dimples to me. "What are the types of treatment? We want Claudia to be right back on her feet again."**

**Robin paused and looked back at my charts, "Well depending on the type and extent of the disease, a patient may have chemotherapy, biological therapy, or bone marrow transplant. Depending on how the Leukemia pans out I might have her have all three, just one or maybe two of the treatments." Then she looked towards me, "Since you have Chronic Leukemia, the symptoms are coming up very slowly, so we are not going to immediately jump into treatment. We will be monitoring your case and looking out for you. If your symptoms start to get worse or new ones start to occur I suggest you contact me immediately and if you can not get to me, call Sonny, he'll know what to do." I looked back at Sonny and then down at my necklace. Boy, there was so much information to take in. I felt like I was in school… maybe I should have taken notes. I hope that Sonny remembered some of this. There was no way I was going to be able to retain all this information. But, if it meant I would survive in the end, I would have to. "When treatment for Chronic Leukemia is needed it usually controls the disease and its symptoms. However, Chronic Leukemia is hardly ever cured completely. In that case patients usually receive maintenance therapy to help keep the cancer in remission." I swallowed down hard; knowing that I was going to have to live with this for the rest of my life, or it was going to kill me. Either way I was stuck with Chronic Leukemia till my dying day. **

**Robin knew all the hope had been drained out of my face and she felt guilty. By now, the luck from the ring had been drained out of me as well. Robin cleared her throat and started up again, "When the symptoms worsen we are going to admit you to the hospital or at least have someone move in with you or have you move in with someone else. When the symptoms worsen, I do not want you living on your own, and I know you won't tell your brother. So, when things start to take a turn for the worst we are going to start with the chemotherapy and I probably will prescribe biological therapy as well; it's an injection that helps the body's natural defenses against Cancer. We will also be trying a monoclonal antibody that binds to the Leukemia cells and eventually kills them. We can also try a substance called interferon, which slows the growth of Leukemia cells. If things are still not looking good we might have to put you on the waiting list for a bone marrow transplant. But, let's not jump ahead of ourselves. We have a long while before that time comes. If you ever need anything, even someone to just talk to, you can call me at anytime." Robin paused to read my face. "I know how tough this is going to be for you. But, I know you are strong and you'll be able to get through this, and don't forget, the doctors and nurses here at General Hospital are here to help you. I know that I gave you a lot of information to retain. I am going to give you a bunch of papers and packets to take home with you. They basically say the same things I just explained to you, but they're just there for you to refer back to if you need them. I am going to go schedule those appointments for you and I will call you when they have been arranged. I suggest you go home, take a hot bath, and relax. We're gonna take care of you." **

**Robin smiled at me, and I let out a bland thank you before she walked out of the door. By now, I was in tears. I had broken and Sonny wrapped his arms around me and embraced me in a hug. This was so much and I didn't know if I could take it all. I didn't want to go through all this pain and I knew it would be a complete miracle if I made it out of this alive and that is what I was wishing for now; a miracle.**


	6. Top Things I Want To Do Before I Die

**I walked up to my apartment door and unlocked the door with my keys. I turned on the lights and trudged inside, inviting Sonny in. I found a note on the desk that read, **_**Dear Claudia, Lulu and I have gone to the shore for the week, we'll be back next Wednesday. Love, Johnny. **_**I took a deep breath in a sigh of relief. Hopefully the shock would die down by the time Johnny came home from the shore and I would be able to hide this a lot better. I zipped off my leather boots and threw myself onto my couch. Sonny was looking around, inspecting my apartment as if he were looking to buy it or something. "What are you looking for?" I asked. **

**He let out a laugh and answered, "I'm not looking for anything. You're just being paranoid, my darling."**

**I closed my eyes, shook my head, and replied, "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." He walked over to the couch and I scooted over so he could sit next to me, which he did. **

"**You have every right to be as angry and sad and upset as you want. You went through a lot today and you were extremely strong and I'm very proud of you," he acknowledged.**

"**Well I had help," I confessed. He looked at me confused, until I pointed to my red, ruby, diamond-ring-necklace. He smiled and sighed. "There is so much I want to do before I die you know. Never mind that, so much I want to do before I get to sick do anything." A light bulb went off in Sonny's head and he walked over to my desk and grabbed a pen and some paper. "What are you doing?"**

"**You'll see," he replied as he wrote something on the top of the paper. **

**He handed me the paper and the pen and I read the title out loud, "Top things I want to do before I die, or get to sick to do." I smiled and grabbed the paper and pen willingly. **

"**Write down what you want to do and we'll do it all," he expressed to me.**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Really," he replied. **

"**It's really amazing you know," I started.**

"**What is?" He asked; curious.**

"**How only forty-eight hours ago we hated each other and now we're talking and laughing and making plans as if we were best friends or something," I explained to him.**

**Sonny rolled his eyes and said, "Just keep writing."**

**I gasped, "Admit it, you like me."**

**His head jetted toward me, "What?!"**

"**You like me, you like me, you like me," I sing-songed.**

**Sonny began to roll his eyes again and he responded, "In your dreams, sweetheart." I laughed.**

"**Well you have to at least like me enough to do the things I am going to put on this list. Just you wait," I teased him. He looked over to read what was on my paper.**

"**What do you have on there so far?" He asked taking the paper to read. I bit the bottom of my of pen; awaiting his response. "Take up piano lessons - that can be arranged, learn to fly a plane - that can be arranged, and bung…" he paused and looked at me like I was mad-man.**

"**What?" I asked; nervously. What did I write down to scare the living hell out of him?**

"**Bungee jumping!" I laughed as his voice became to take on a higher octave, "Are you insane?!" **

**I butted in; snatching my paper away from him, "Hey, it's my "Do Before I Die" list, so I get to put whatever I want on it and you promised you would do everything with me. You said, "Write down what you want to do and we'll do it all." You promised." Sonny shook his head in disbelief; knowing what he had gotten himself into. **

"**You want to bungee jump?" he asked.**

"**Heck, yeah!" I exclaimed.**

"**Okay let's go," he replied, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the door. **

"**Really?" I asked again. **

**We stooped half way out the door and he turned to me and responded again, showing off his sexy dimples, "Really." Then we were off to experience the thrill of a life time. **


	7. Leukemia Begins To Take Over

_Bungee jumping was incredible and I don't think I have ever laughed so much in my entire life; especially with Sonny Corinthos. I never expected to be fulfilling all of the hopes and dreams I have always wanted to fulfill with Him. I would have never imagined it in even my wildest dreams. I think Sonny and I are going to become really great friends and I think if I were to die in anybody's arms it would be his. How could I have hated him? How could I have ever been so stupid to be so mean and cold to him (which is putting it mildly) - well he was no pocket full of sunshine and it is such a miracle to have him befriending me now. We made it up to my apartment door before it hit me. I collapsed onto the floor unable to think of anything but the pain that just struck me. "It's happening again," I called out to Sonny, as he knelt down beside me. Sonny picked me up in his arms and carried me into my apartment. I was grasping my head between my hands trying to suffocate the headache that filled my brain. It was so painful and the throbbing, OMG! I don't know how much more I can take of this. Sonny placed me down on the bed and gave me some medication Robin had given me to ease the pain of the headaches. Minutes had passed and I was breathing at a normal speed and I wasn't shaking my head any longer. I laid back, keeping my eyes closed; afraid if I opened them I would see a scared expression on Sonny's face and I didn't want to see him he scared for my life. That is why I chose him of all people to help me through this, so he wouldn't be afraid to see my die. I don't think that was the case any more._

"_Hey are you okay?" Sonny asked nervously. I had such a wonderful time with him tonight; flying through the sky. Then this had to happen._

"_I'm fine, the doctors said the symptoms would start occurring sooner or later. You were there, you heard it," I explained to him, trying to sound strong and like I didn't care; even thought that was not the case. Sonny shook his head in disbelief and replied, "But, Claudia, you can't honestly tell me you're okay with what just happened. I mean that was a pretty violent headache."_

_A chill ran down my spine and my body seemed to have turned to a frigid iceberg as I whipped my head around to look at Sonny and then I snapped, "Of course it was violent, Sonny. I don't have the flu or cramps after a bad period. I have Cancer! I am dying! Of course this is going to be deadly and violent. What you saw probably wasn't even the worst of it. It'll probably get worse and who know maybe the headaches will kill me before the leukemia gets a chance to!" Sonny stared, dumbfounded. He was shocked by my reaction and he never expected me to get so hostile with him. But, I was so pissed and angry. I didn't want to leave Sonny or my brother, I didn't want to die or have to deal with leukemia, and there was no way in hell I wanted to give my father the satisfactory of knowing that something was slowly and painfully eating away at my body and soul and there wasn't a damn thing any body could do about it and he could just sit back and watch me die. I wanted to push Sonny away, most of all. I should have never gotten him involved if I knew he was going to be so wonderful to me, because I would never want that to end or have to leave him or how wonderful and special he was making me feel. It wasn't fair and I had to get rid of him before I got to invested and dependent on having him by my side every step of the way. "You can leave, and just don't come back." Sonny stepped back to from my bed._

"_If you change your mind, you know where to find me," he whispered. I only nodded not wanting to give him or myself any false hope. When I finally heard the door shut I leaped out of bed and raced into the living room. Trashing it before I found "The List". I took a long hot bath, slipped into a comfortable silk nightgown and sat in bed ready to conduct my "Do Before I Die", list._


	8. Forgiveness and The List

**By now the list had become pretty long. I listed everything and anything I wanted to do, even if it was the tiniest thing, such as trying a new hairstyle. Here was the list (and yes I wrote in pink pen!):**

**List of Things I Want to Do Before I Die - Or Just Get To Sick To Do!**

**Make A Do Before I Die List and write it in pink pen (doing that)**

**Take Up Piano Lessons**

**Learn to Fly A Plane**

**Bungee Jump (Done)**

**Go out on an actual date**

**Buy A Cruise Ship**

**Design a dress and have it put in a fashion magazine**

"**Fence" with Sonny Corinthos (this should be interesting)**

**Go to Hawaii (Never been)**

**Go to see Wicked (have been dying to see it - ooh bad phrase)**

**Go rocking climbing on actual rocks**

**Go with Sonny to his "private" island**

**Swim out as far as possible in the ocean**

**Go fishing - and actually catch a fish**

**Learn to play checkers and chess**

**Go skiing**

**Dance with Sonny Corinthos - a slow Dance**

**In Fall Love with Sonny Corinthos**

**Yes, I know, I know. I really want to be able to experience real, true love before I die and I think I could be really happy and in love with Sonny Corinthos. Once I apologize to him. Yeah, I have got to do that. I'll go over there right now and bring a bottle of whine as a peace offering. By the way that is my hard copy list that is kept in my diary for no one (Sonny) to see. So, the slow dancing and the falling love ones are not on the list that Sonny can actually see. I have to go and apologize to him… like now… before this whole totally affectionate attitude he has towards me - fades off.**

**I walked up the steps to the front door of Sonny Corinthos' home. Here I was again, this was definitely going to become a habit. I didn't even have a chance to knock on the door or ring the doorbell when Milo almost ran me over; running out of the house with a bouquet of flowers. Once he realized that someone was standing in front of him, blocking his way, he placed the flowers down on the floor and took in a deep breath. "Good Morning Ms. Zacchara," Milo exclaimed. I bright smile swept over my face and I batted my eyes at him; he blushed.**

"**Wow, these flowers are gorgeous," I announced, bending over to smell the beautiful red roses all done up and ready to be sent the lucky person Sonny was trying to get under his good graces. "Who is Sonny trying to butter up now?" Milo stood there silent for a moment and then cleared his throat to answer.**

"**He was sending them to you Ms. Zacchara, to apologize for your fight last night. It saves me a trip to have you come here," he explained and picked up the flowers and shoved them into my arms. "Well, the boss is in the living room." **

"**Thanks," I muttered, with red roses stuffed into my face. Milo let me walk in and I managed to make my way into the living room without stumbling and making a fool of myself. I placed the flowers on Sonny's desk and cleared my throat to speak to him. He noticed me standing there and he saw how bright and happy I was and he knew things would be alright again.**

"**Good morning," he whispered. I smiled and giggled a bit.**

"**Good morning to you too," I let out; still giggling. We stood there for a moment staring at each other. When I felt like I was staring too long I decided to engage in conversation. "I wanted to apologize for snapping at you last night."**

**Sonny smiled, showing off his dimples, damn was he sexy. Keep focused Claudia! "Why don't we just forget about the whole thing?" He asked.**

"**That's the best idea you've had… okay I lied it isn't," I replied and laughed, "sending me flowers was a really great idea, love them by the way," I gestured to the flowers, "and the list was an exceptional idea and I finished it this morning." Sonny's eyes brightened in color a bit and he put down his coffee and walked toward me. I unbuttoned my jacket and threw it on the couch. I took the list from my pocket. "Don't read the whole thing. Just go one-by-one and we'll do them in order. Okay?"**

"**Perfect, okay let's see what you got on here," Sonny responded as I handed him the list and he began to read, "Write a do before I die list in pink pen… pink? Seriously?"**

**I gave him a look and retorted, "First you judge what's on my list and now you judge what color pen I'm writing it in. You are the most judgmental person I have ever met."**

"**Dare I hold up a mirror?!" He snapped, flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip.**

"**I am going to try really hard to not be offended by that," I admitted.**

"**You'll get over it," He said fast. I looked down at the list, reading it with him. "I can hook you up with piano lessons today. Have you ever played?"**

**I began to tell, "Johnny and I took lessons when we were younger. I haven't played since I was sent away and I have been wanting to start up again for the longest time. I know the basics I'm just a little rusty." He smiled at me. "What?"**

"**I just never pictured you for the relaxed and cool piano playing types," Sonny declared.**

"**There is not type. I just love music and I find it extremely relaxing," I told him. The door bell rang seconds later and a piano teacher walked in; book in hand. I was so excited and touched that Sonny had all of this planned for me. Sonny actually had a piano in one of his other living rooms. Before I knew it I was playing piano again, all thanks to Sonny Corinthos. Sonny sat near by, listening to me and he kept on listening tow hours after the lesson had ended! He just stared at me and I kept playing. I don't think I have ever felt so at ease in my life. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and I could not wait to take on my next Do Before I die, with him. **


	9. Never Let Go

_I sat on the piano bench in my apartment, playing the piano, when a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" I asked._

"_It's Sonny," Sonny answered from outside the door. I jumped off of my seat and quickly fixed my hair in the mirror, before answering the door. "Hey!" I exclaimed. I smiled brightly and he smiled back; his sexy dimples showing yet again._

"_Hey," He replied, excited. He looked in and noticed that my piano book was open, "what are you playing?" I let Sonny inside and he walked over to my piano._

"_My heart will go on," I answered and Sonny smiled at me, "You know the theme song to the epic love story about a rich, society woman, named Rose, who thinks she has no way out of the unexciting and boring life that she is living. She is engaged to an arrogant jerk named, Cal and she ends up falling in love with a third class man named Jack Dawson. They really truly love each other and he ends up dying in the end. I absolutely love that movie!"_

_Sonny was staring at me like I had three heads. "I had no idea you were the "epic love story" kind of girl," he laughed. _

"_I'm not! Titanic is an exception. It is one of the most beloved and treasured and classic movies of all time. When the movie first came out I used to watch it over and over and over again. Then it came to a point where I was able to say the lines along with the actors. I knew all the lines and I knew everything that was going to happen next, and the movie still never got old and I still cried every single time," I explained to him. _

"_So play for me," he said. A chill crept up my spine as I sat down to play for him. My hands laid upon the keys and swam upon them as if I had never stopped playing. It flowed out perfectly and I was so relaxed. I hit the end note and he stood up to clap and applaud. _

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you very much," I sing-songed while bowing and waving my hand. He laughed and then I laughed and before I knew it we were laughing nose to nose. My smile dimmed down and we locked eyes and before I even had a chance to think of what was going to happen next, he kissed me. My eyes closed slowly and his hands made their way around my waist, until he was holding me. My arms came around his neck and there was absolutely no space between us. I had wanted this ever since he had kissed my hand and said goodnight to me the night I confessed to him about having leukemia. I cared for Sonny; I really truly did. I never wanted that kiss to end, but we parted lips and we stared into each other's eyes. And at that moment I knew exactly how love felt and what it meant to be in love, and it was incredible. All these years I had thought love was the murderous, and impossible feeling that people wanted to be love, only to find out it was just lust or infatuation. But it just wasn't true. Love really does exist and I can feel it in the kiss he places on my lips, and the touch he places on my body. I can see it when he looks at me and I can hear it when he talks to me. _

_Sonny's fingertips brushed my lips and I closed my eyes. Tingles were swallowing my body and butterflies swarmed within my stomach. "Um… uh…," I couldn't say anything more. I was speechless - for the first time in my life. He chuckled a bit, but never took his eyes off me. I felt like I was under surveillance; but in a good way. _

"_Do you have the movie?" He asked me; obviously he was a little "caught-off-guard"._

"_What?" I asked; dumb-founded._

"_Titanic - do you have the movie Titanic?" He verified. _

"_Oh, yeah, uh, it's over in my uh, movie collection. I'll be right back," I answered him, still a little jittery. I ran off into my room and I grabbed the DVD. I handed it to Sonny and he took a look at it, reading the back and the rating and the time and the year it was made and all. "Do you want to watch it?" I asked him; trying to avoid a conversation about the kiss; afraid he would start apologizing for it or ask just to be friends. _

"_Yeah," he answered and handed me the movie so I could put it on. _

"_Okay. Sit down on the couch, make yourself at home and I'll go make some popcorn," I told him. I pressed the power button to my DVD player and popped the movie in. As I walked into the kitchen to make the popcorn I could hear the credits and commercials playing. My lips still burned with excitement, and I could see Sonny out of the corner of my eye, and he was pondering and thinking about the kiss. I could read it all over his face, but I couldn't tell what he thought of it. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the beeping of the microwave, indicating that the popcorn was done. I poured the popcorn into a big bowl and then walked back into the living room. He looked right at me and smiled, remote in hand and ready to press play. I trudged over to the couch and the movie started. I sat down, next to him, but placed the popcorn between us. _

_The movie started in the present day as all the people are searching for the rare diamond necklace that was supposedly worn on the time that Titanic sank. The music was beautiful as Rose went into her flashback and began to tell her story of Jack and how they met and how the happenings of that trip and disaster occurred. _

_The movie flowed out and I was in awe at how in love Jack and Rose were. My lips were moving along with the actors during the whole movie; mouthing every line and syllable. The violinists brought tears to my eyes as they played and knew that the boat was going to sink and people were going to die. Rose went back for Jack and might I say she has the worst aim in the world. I would never trust her to axe off my handcuffs if I was jailed. _

_The end came sooner than expected and I was bawling, and I mean bawling. Every single time I would watch this movie I would start crying when the people began to die and when Rose wouldn't leave Jack and she told, "You jump, I jump, right?" Oh, God, did that make me cry. I love that part so much. She loved Jack so much she was willing to risk her life to be with him in the times that Titanic was going to sink. Sonny kept having to hand me tissues and every time I thought I was out of tears I would start crying all over again. _

_Rose was on top of the piece of wood and Jack and her were holding hands. They promised to never let go of one another and he stayed in the water, even when he knew he was going to die of hypothermia. He let Rose stay out of the water and then I knew what was going to happen next… Jack was going to die. Then I began to think of how heartbroken Rose was in that scene. She loved Jack, so incredibly much. I wondered now, if I died would Sonny be heartbroken to see me gone? Would he miss me as much as Rose missed Jack? I grabbed Sonny's hand and held on tight as Rose began to realize that Jack had died._

_Then Jack's promise began to play in my head, he told Rose, "Don't you do that, don't you say your goodbyes, not yet, do you understand me, listen Rose, you're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on, you're gonna make lots of babies and you're gonna watch them grow. And you're gonna die an old, old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night, not like this, do you understand me. Winning that ticket Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me, cause it brought me to you and I'm thankful. I'm thankful for that Rose. You must do me this honor, you must promise me that you'll survive, that you won't give up, no matter what happens. No matter how hopeless. Promise me, now Rose and never let go of that promise… never let go." _

_He really truly loved her and he believed that this was the best thing that ever happened to him because it brought him to her. No matter how terrible the circumstances where, he was thankful because winning that ticket brought him to her. _

_Jack was now dead and Rose was so sad. She kissed his hand and promised him that she'd never let go and then she let go of his hand and he drifted down to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. I gripped tighter onto Sonny's hand and he… never let go. "Promise me, too," Sonny began. But I did not know what he meant. "No matter how bad this gets, or how much pain you are in or how tough the times ahead may get, promise me, you'll never let go and you'll stay with me, and you won't die." I was touched and every question had been answered. He felt the same way I did. He held on tightly to my hand as if it were his life line. _

_I kissed his hand and promised, "I'll never let go." Then he kissed me, and by then Rose and had passed in her sleep and was finally reunited with her one, true love - Jack Dawson. _


	10. Morning Graced With Fever and Death

_Hi everyone, I forgot to tell everyone this when I first put up my Fanfiction. In this Fanfiction Claudia __did not__ hire Ian Devlin to kill Sonny - Jerry did and he is now dead. If I change my mind and decide to incorporate it into the story I will let everyone know._

My bare skin roasted in the warmth of the sun. Sweat drenched my forehead and my eyes were on fire. I had the most amazing and wonderful night of my life and now I was being overcome by a force greater and stronger than love or life. The leukemia symptoms were starting to erupt in my body. Sonny and I had made love last night and now it was morning. I had been looking forward to waking up in his arms, but I wasn't looking forward to waking up like this. My body was tingling and I was so hot. My eyes burned so much I didn't have the strength to open them. I could feel Sonny asleep next to me; holding me in his arms, but I doubt he had any idea I was getting sicker and weaker, with every breath that I took. I definitely had a fever and my body was growing extremely tired and weak. I could barely move to wake Sonny up. I couldn't tap him and I couldn't open my eyes to look at him or open my mouth to speak and wake him up. But, I had to try anyway. "Sonny," I whispered, sickly, "Sonny?" I felt Sonny shaking himself awake and I managed to open my eyes; just barely. Sonny's cold hands brushed my blazing-hot forehead and he jolted up.

"Hey, hey, Claudia you're burning up," he exclaimed. Sonny jetted out of bed and got dressed in under sixty seconds. He ran into my bathroom and managed to come out with a wet cloth and a thermometer. He placed the wet cloth on my forehead and I shivered. "Hey, it's gonna be okay," he reassured me. He took my temperature and I was at one hundred and two degrees. Sonny managed to sit on the bed and get me in his arms, so he was holding me. "I'm gonna take good care of you," he promised me. I nodded my head back at him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to him.

"For what?" He asked surprised.

"For getting sick on you," I admitted to him. He knew what I meant when I said that to him. "Sonny?" He looked at me, awaiting what I was going to tell him. "You are a miracle to me. A miracle and a gift, sent to me from heaven, like my own personal guardian angel. I won't let go, I'll never let go… I promise." Sonny smiled at me and tears brimmed his eyes. He kissed my forehead and rocked me to sleep.

When I awoke I was in the hospital hooked up to IV's and machinery. Sonny was sitting by my side when I woke up and he smiled at me. By then my fever had gone down and I was medicated to make sure it stayed down. I saw Robin talking to Dr. Brown outside and I knew that I was getting worse. Things were getting bad and my body was slowly slipping away. It was probably time to start treatment. I propped myself up on the bed and turned my head to Sonny. "Everything is going to be fine," he tried reassuring me again. I sighed and closed my eyes, shaking the thought of death out of my head.

"I know, I know, you are always saying that and I believe you I do, there's just that small part of me that still believes that I'm going to die," I confessed to him.

Sonny shook his head, sighed, then said, "Well tell that small part of you to stop believing that because you are not going to die, you promised, and there is no way, you are going to break that promise…" Sonny couldn't even finish. He got all choked up and grabbed my hand. Robin walked in the door right after that and Sonny cleared his throat and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I've been better, but according to the circumstances it could be worse," I explained to her. She looked at Sonny for a moment; wondering what went on before she walked inside.

"Sonny can I talk to you outside?" She asked. I was puzzled for a moment and I wondered what was going on and if things were already as bad as possible and then that small part of me began to think that I was beginning to die and there was nothing anybody could do to save me. I looked down and saw my good luck charm around my neck and I gripped onto it. Robin noticed my frightened expression right after Sonny agreed to talk outside with her. "Don't worry," she reassure me, "it's nothing bad, I promise you." They left to talk outside and now I was quite curious to what the hell was going on.

_____________________________________________________________

Robin walked out into the hallway and Sonny followed her. "What's the matter?" Sonny asked her; curious.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I can tell you care deeply for her. Things are starting to take a turn for the worst and I don't think she should be living alone and I think she should move in with you. You know I wouldn't be asking you of this I really didn't think it was necessary," Robin made clear. She paused for a moment trying to read Sonny's expression.

"It's no problem. I can have all of her stuff moved in by the end of the afternoon," Sonny clarified. Robin cleared her throat… there was more.

"Sonny, I'm asking this so soon, because her symptoms are becoming extremely deadly. With the headaches she's had and now the fever, these symptoms alone can kill her if doctors are not notified immediately afterwards," she explained some more.

_____________________________________________________________

Sonny and Robin walked back into my hospital room. I jumped back up in my bed and glanced up at them both. "What is going on?" I asked them; waiting for one of them to tell me.

"I want to start treatment," Robin stated, "I am going to start you off with chemo and we will see if anything else needs to be done. Another thing, I just wanted to make sure it was okay with Sonny first, but I think it would be better if it happened now rather then later and you move in with Sonny. I really do not want you to be living alone and I feel that Sonny would be your best option. If that is alright with you?" I stared at Robin for a few seconds and then looked at Sonny who barely smiled at me.

"It's fine," I whispered, ever so lightly. I slid back down into bed and then Robin left. Sonny walked toward me and sat down beside me. I began to cry and I was trying real hard to hold back my tears. "Sonny, I… I… I…" I was trying to tell Sonny that I loved him, but the words could not get out of my mouth. I couldn't tell him, not now, not yet. I wanted to tell him when this was all over. It would give me something to look forward to… something to live for… and it would be a complete miracle if I were to live and if he were to love me as well.


	11. Interruptions

**By the end of the afternoon my things had been moved into the house of Sonny Corinthos. I don't think I have ever felt so awkward in my entire life. I mean, I was falling in love with him, but living with him, was a totally different story. This was definitely going to get interesting. "Hey, do you want something to eat, something to drink?" Sonny asked, hospitably. I shook my head no and walked over to the couch to sit down. "I know, how hard this is for you," Sonny started, "and I know that this is kind of weird and extremely rushed, but I'm going to take care of you, Claudia. You can trust me to do at least that…"**

"**I do trust you," I butted in, "Whether I hate you or I care about you, the only constant is that I trust you. I believe you when you say you're going to take care of me." Sonny cupped my face in his hands and pulled me in for a kiss, when a knock came at the door. Something or someone was always interrupting us. **

"**Max, I'm busy, tell whoever it is to go away!" Sonny yelled through the closed double doors. He then turned back to me and went to kiss me again when the doors flung open. Sonny and I jumped from our seats on the couch. Crap! It was my brother. How I was going to explain this? I had no idea. "What the hell is going on here, Claudia!" Johnny screamed. **

"**John, calm down, just let me explain," I tried pleading with him. Johnny was enraged. He hated Sonny, always had and probably always will. So, him seeing his beloved sister in the arms of a man that he absolutely despised, didn't exactly sit well with him. **

"**You better do it quick, before I decide to get a gun and blow his flippin' head off!" Johnny shrieked.**

**I took in a deep breath and began, "John, you've missed a lot since you've been gone and well a lot has happened. Sonny has been taking care of me, because well, I, um, I…" I couldn't do it. The reason why I told Sonny was so I wouldn't have to tell Johnny, so I would be able to have someone to lean on, who wouldn't get emotional. My whole plan was spiraling down in flames. "Johnny I have cancer and I'm getting really sick and I turned to Sonny for help." I would never be able to forget the look on Johnny's face. He looked as if he had been stabbed in the heart and then Kate Howard walked in. Sonny was standing sullen, Johnny looked like he had seen a ghost, and I was drowning in my own tears. **

"**Sonny, can I borrow a moment of your time," Kate asked. I had completely forgot about her. Sonny was engaged to Kate, well they called it off, but wasn't he still in love with her? The past week had been so wonderful. Sonny had taken care of me and loved me like I needed. Maybe it was time to just move on, thank him and let him be with the woman he really, truly loves; and I'm not that woman.**

"**Now isn't a good time Kate," Sonny stated. Kate just waltzed into the room anyway, as if she owned the place or something. **

"**Well, this whole… mob meeting you are obviously in should not take priority over your fiancée," she said nastily. Sonny's expression changed as fast as a flash of lightening. He was definitely pissed, you could always tell when Sonny Corinthos was pissed. **

"**Fiancée, my fian…, you called off the wedding, remember! And now you're parading in here like we waked up and down the aisle and it's a done deal, we're married. But, guess what that's not going to happen. Guess why? Cause I'm not marrying you!" Sonny screamed at her. My tears had stopped by then and my mouth had dropped. Kate's focus had drifted onto me and it was obvious that she was about to pin this all on me.**

"**This is all you're fault!" Kate yelled at me.**

"**Don't go blaming this on Claudia," Sonny told her.**

**I put my hand up to stop Sonny and stated, "No Sonny, it's okay, let her finish."**

"**You have been trying to figure out a way to ruin me and Sonny, since you got here, cause you are a home wrecking tramp!" She screamed once again.**

**Then I cried out, "You are right! You are absolutely right! This is all my fault, cause I wanted all of this! I wanted to get cancer, and then I wanted for Sonny to be nice to me and take care of me, and I wanted him to screw my brains out! You are absolutely right, this is all my fault! I'm a home wrecking tramp who deserves to die, right?! You just might get you're wish! Ms. Howard, Mr. Corinthos, have a nice life, I hope you enjoy each other and have a very happy marriage. Oh, and Sonny I hope you don't die of a stroke!" I walked out and left, never wanting to see Sonny or Kate or even Johnny, ever again.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**They all stood paused in the living room. None of them able to speak or come out with any comment to what Claudia had just said. Johnny looked puzzled and turned to Sonny and asked, "You screwed her brains out?" Sonny closed his eyes and his head fell to the floor, he shook his head at how stupid Johnny could be sometimes. Then Johnny left to go find his sister and make sure she was alright. And Sonny and Kate? Well, let's just say Kate definitely had something coming… and it wasn't gonna be hearts and flowers. **


	12. I Care About You

**I sat on my couch crying my eyes out. Unable to answer any of the calls Sonny or Johnny had left on the phones. I watched Titanic over and over and over again, trying to rid myself of my thoughts of Sonny, but it only made me think of him more. I can't believe I could be so stupid and naïve. I thought I was falling in love, I felt like I was falling in love and I knew that he had feelings for me. You could totally tell. I was so blinded by love that I failed to see all the flaws in this arrangement. There was Kate and then there was John and the business. Sonny and I would never be able to catch a break. I was going for my first round of chemo today and I was dreadfully scared. Johnny was taking me instead of Sonny and I knew that he could tell that I was wishing that Sonny was there with me, holding me and reassuring me as he always did. **

**The chemo was so painful and it hurt so bad, but I knew that in the end it was going to save my life. I held onto my good luck charm all the while and to keep my mind off the pain and agony I kept remembering all the good laughs and fun conversations Sonny and I have had in the past week. And by the time I finished remembering all of them, the chemo was done and I was able to go home. Johnny had explained the whole living arrangement change to Robin and she wasn't very happy about the whole thing, but she accepted it. Then, Sonny walked into General Hospital and I knew that acceptant wasn't exactly the word. "Why didn't you tell me you were going for your first round of chemo today?" He came over and asked me. I just stared at him, unable to speak a word of him. I couldn't find an answer. **

"**Johnny wanted to take me instead," was the only answer I had to give him.**

**Sonny sighed and responded, "You still could have called, Claudia." I was so angry with the way he was making me feel. I had never felt this way about anyone in my entire life and it felt amazing, but knowing that he could possibly never love me back made my heart shatter into a million pieces every time I saw him. "Claudia?"**

"**Sonny, I came to you for help when I felt it was impossible for me to tell my brother. But, I did and his life isn't ending, he isn't giving everything up to take care of me. His living his life and looking after me at the same time and I thank you for helping me when he wasn't here, but he knows now and there is no reason for this to go on," I explained.**

"**What do you mean "this"? Claudia, I care about you in ways that I never dreamed of caring about you or anyone else before. You got me involved and I'm not just going to walk away because you think I chose Kate over you," he stopped to study my expression. I tried to hide the fact that I was hurt and frustrated and torn between all of this emotions. I didn't want him to know what I was thinking, afraid he didn't want any part of a life with me, but from the look on his face I could tell I was wrong. "I told Kate that we weren't getting married and not just because I developed feelings for you, but because I can't have a life with her. I fell in love with the woman she was twenty years ago and that girl is gone now. But you, you are who you are and I like you for who you are and you aren't going to change on me. There is just something about you that I failed to see before all of this, that I wish I had seen before all of this. You're amazing and I want us to try this out. If it doesn't work out, hey we could just go back to being friends, but I do want to see where this goes." **

"**No one has ever chose me in the end. So, this is a big deal to me and it's a little overwhelming," I told him, "but I'm looking forward to spending my time with you and getting to know you even more, because I care about you too." And with that I drew him into a kiss - that nobody interrupted! **

"**C'mon let's go home," he said.**

"**You still want me to live with you?" I asked, curiously. He smile showing off his dimples, yet again.**

"**Absolutely," he responded. He put out his hand and I gladly accepted it and he escorted me back to ****our**** home. **


	13. Off On The Vacation Of A Lifetime

**It had been two weeks since my first dose of chemo and two weeks since I had officially moved in with Sonny. Sonny and I had gotten a lot closer in that time and I had gotten more doses of chemo and the leukemia was under control… for now. I was officially falling in love with Sonny and there was now way anyone was ever going to be able to stop me. It felt incredible to want to spend the rest of your life with someone. To wake up in the morning and know that someone you know is waiting for you somewhere, wanting to spend their time with you. Sonny and I did more things on the list and each event brought us closer and gave us the chance to learn more about each other. I learned to fly a plane, with the help of Carly's husband, Jax. Sonny and I went on an actual date and "went home" afterwards. I don't think I have ever felt so good in my entire life. I began to paint again and Sonny even let me draw him. **

**Right now, I was packing and so was Sonny. He was going to take me to his private island and I was extremely excited. I could not wait to spend a whole weekend, alone, with Sonny Corinthos! This is practically the ultimate fantasy every Port Charles woman fantasizes about, and I am being given the chance to actually live it. I wanted to swim with him and wake up every morning in his arms. I wanted to eat with him and dance with him and I planned on not waiting anymore. I was going to tell Sonny, this weekend, that I love him, and that I want to spend every waking moment with him and I want to create a life with him. When this is all over, the cancer and the pain and the death, Sonny and I will be able to create a real life for ourselves. As I was in the middle of my thoughts, Sonny knocked on my door, "Claudia, are you ready?" Sonny was indeed the most impatient person I had ever met in my life. More impatient then me or my brother. My father though, was a totally different story. **

"**Yeah, I' almost ready," I shouted out behind the door. Sonny walked in and he helped me carry my bags down to the car. We stopped at the limo doors, right after the limo had been packed. "Are you ready to have the most romantic and wonderful vacation of your life?" He asked flirtatiously. I smiled and bit my lip.**

"**Absolutely," I whispered and then gave him a passionate, loving kiss. He opened the door to the limo and let me inside. Before I knew it, we were going off on the soon-to-be most amazing vacation of my life. **


	14. I Love You!

**We arrived on the island and I was so excited. I had never seen a more beautiful and exotic place in my entire life. I decided, the minute I stepped onto the island, that if things got worse with my cancer I would want Sonny to bring me here to die. Speaking of that. Dr. Scorpio gave me the okay to come down to the island as long as one of the mainland doctors were notified about my condition and were ready to take action if necessary. I walked along the beach with Sonny - hand in hand - nothing was going to interrupt us or cause complications and I decided that now was the best time to tell Sonny that I was in love with him. Our cell phones were turned off, our bear feet squishing beneath the sand. I was wearing a white, satin halter dress and my long black hair flowed down beneath my shoulders; a white rose tucked behind my ear. Sonny wore a white buttoned down shirt that was only buttoned up a little bit, letting the cool air bounce off his bare chest. I decided to sit right above the shore line, just so the water would be able to bounce off my feet. Sonny sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I gripped on tighter, never wanting to let go; not willing to let go. "So why did you want to come down here?" Sonny asked me.**

**This was it, the moment I had been waiting for. Here goes nothing, "To get away, to escape the reality of life and so I would be able to have the ability to stay in a beautiful, exotic place and just be able to relax. I wanted to come somewhere that I was positive on not being interrupted or judged or yelled at or diagnosed. No doctors, no pissed off siblings, no crazy exes," He laughed, "I just wanted to wind down and I wanted to do all this with you." He smiled and kissed me. His wet lips sent tingles up my spine. His lips made their way from my lips to my cheek bone and he gently pushed me back onto the sand, so I was laying down on my back, him hovering over me. His lips caressed my neck and I wrapped my arms around his back; closing my eyes, tuning into his embrace. He stopped kissing me and lifted his head up and we locked eyes. I smiled blandly and he stroked my right arm with tip of his fingers. "You're beautiful," Sonny whispered to me. I took a deep breath; Now!**

"**Sonny," I began; whispering, "I love you." His face was shocked. He knew that I had never been in love, never felt it before, never experienced it and I never told anyone outside of family that I loved them. I couldn't tell if he was happy or disappointed that I had grown so attached to him. I sat up and he knelt next to me; hugging one of his legs. I tugged on the ends of my white dress and played with it, not wanting to look him in the eye. But, I knew I had to say something, explain, give reasoning, anything. "I know it doesn't make any sense," I started to explain, "and I was shocked myself when I finally put two and two together, but Sonny, I… you have been so wonderful to me and you've taken care of me and you've cared for me in ways no one else has even tried to before. I love you." He let out a deep breath and cleared his throat. I grabbed his hand and entwined my fingers with his. He didn't let go, but he didn't grip on as tight as he did before. I was beginning to regret telling him of my newest realization. **

**He let out another deep breath before beginning to explain his reaction, "I guess I'm just a little scared. Every woman that I have ever been with has always told me that they don't want to change me and that they can handle my life style and in the end I find out that neither of those was the truth and it not only hurts them, but it hurts me because they can't accept me for who I am. They wither end up wanting to change me into this knight in shining armor or they ask me to leave the mob or they end up getting hurt because of my business and are scared away. With you… none of those apply. You don't want to change me and you accept me for exactly who I am, flaws and all. You grew up in this business, you know the ropes, and you would never ask me to leave the mob, and I don't have to worry about my business affecting you… well I have to worry in case you get hurt, but I don't have to worry in the sense of the fact that you know what you're doing and what you're getting into and you actually like the business. I'm just afraid that I'm going to screw things up or push you away cause you are so good for me…"**

**I interrupted, "You can be my knight and shining armor, just by being you and you have already done that. You saved me in ways that no other person could. You saved me from the depths of life and death and from losing my mind. You brought a purpose to my life, a reason to live another day, a reason to look forward to tomorrow, a reason to… a reason to fight and win against this cancer."**

"**I love you, so much," he finally blurted. Both of us on the verge of tears, kissed each other and we both flew into each others arms. Sonny picked me up in his arms and carried me off to beach house, as the moon glimmered down on the beach and the night came upon us. **


	15. Very Lucky

_**I walked out onto the back porch of the beach hous… well it really wasn't a house it was more like a mansion, but anyway I walked out there and took a good look at the stars. Sonny and I had made love again and it was even more amazing then the first time, especially since this time I didn't get deadly sick and have to be carted off to the nearest hospital. Sonny walked out onto the porch after me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you," he whispered in my ear and placed a kiss on my cheek. I wrapped my arms across his and held entwined my fingers with his.**_

_**I whispered back, "I love you." He then kissed me and I was so happy. I never imagined myself in a moment like this. I never imagined me being in love at all, especially not with Sonny Corinthos. But, it was happening, and I was letting it happen and I was happy that it was happening. I was in love and I was so happy and I never wanted to g back to Port Charles, even though it was inevitable. **_

"_**I want to take you down to the casino," Sonny stated. I turned around to face him.**_

"_**I don't know Sonny," I tried telling him.**_

_**Sonny looked a little surprised and then he asked, "what, you don't like to gamble?"**_

"_**No, No, I do," I corrected, "but I just, I don't know."**_

_**Sonny sighed, trying to convince me and exclaimed, "Hey we are so lucky right now, what do we have to loose, huh? You are, knock on wood, healthy, we are in island paradise, and we're in love, so why don't we take some of that luck down to the casino and work our magic!"**_

"_**How do I know you won't have the tables rigged so I can win, to make me happy?" I asked with a sarcastic, yet playful smile.**_

_**Sonny chuckled, "I know better to rig the tables with you. You would be able to know as soon as you walked into the room. Unless you want them rigged, of course."**_

"_**No, no," I corrected him once more, "I want to play fair and square." He smiled at me and kissed me playfully.**_

"_**Then that's how we'll play," Sonny whispered to me. I slipped my arm in his and he lead me back inside so we could get dressed in our finest. **_


	16. Two Black

**I slipped on a black and pink silk gown and my black stilettos. My heart raced in my chest as I dressed for a night out with Sonny Corinthos; the man that I love. It feels so weird saying that - the man that I love. I've never been in lobe before and I got to say this feeling is so amazing. I can't even remember why I doubted and hated love in the first place. I can't wait to tell my brother. He'll probably try to kill Sonny first, but after he calms down he'll congratulate me and tell me that he wishes me and Sonny the best of luck. That's what tonight is about - luck. Sonny and I are going to test are love and luck in the casino tonight and we are going to see just how lucky the two of us really are. Sonny waited outside on the porch for me and I walked out, dressed and ready to work some magic. "You look amazing," he complimented me as I walked out to him.**

"**You look very handsome yourself," I replied, admiring Sonny in his tux. Sonny smiled at me and showed off his dimples. **

"**Are you ready to gamble, my dear?" Sonny asked me flirtatiously.**

"**You bet," I answered him with a wickedly gorgeous smile. I took his arm and he walked me toward the casino.**

*****

**At the casino are luck was going well. We decided to play Roulette and I had picked two, black. Black was one of my favorite colors, being that and red, but I was feeling like black tonight and then I picked two, because it's me and Sonny; me and Sonny forever. "Two, black," I informed the person who spins the Roulette wheel - I forgot what they're called. **

"**The lady says two, black," he announced; dropping the ball and spinning the wheel. I crossed my fingers and jumped up and down a little. Sonny stood smiling as we both watched the ball go round and round. I closed my eyes and then I heard the ball come to a stop.**

"**What is it?" I asked, afraid that my bet on Sonny and my love had failed and now bad karma was surrounding us. Sonny laughed, as he waited for the young man to call out the number and color. **

"**Two, black," the man announced. My eyes popped open and I looked down at where the number had landed. I screamed and jumped up and down, clapping my hands. I jumped into Sonny's arms, hugging him and I gave him a great, big kiss on the lips. I was smiling and I had bet all of my chips on two, black, and I won! Maybe Sonny and I were meant to be after all. **

"**I think I'm ready to call it a night," I told Sonny raking in my chips.**

"**Claudia Zacchara giving up so soon," Sonny said teasingly.**

"**No," I began with a smile, "I just know when to quit and when enough is enough, why push your luck." He smiled at me knowing that no woman has ever walked into his casino and been as smart as me. I took his arm and the three of us headed back to the beach house; me, Sonny, and my ten grand. **


	17. Match

**Our trip didn't last long, because Sonny was called back to Port Charles on business. Which sucked, but I enjoyed the time we spent together on the island. We fished off of his yacht, and I actually caught a fish, we danced under the stars, we cooked lobster, we swam out far, we made sand castles, we played in the ocean, we… we're in love and the whole time I felt, wow, this is what love feels like. I don't think I have ever been so happy in my entire life. Back home, things weren't as wonderful. When we arrived back in Port Charles, I was immediately contacted by Robin and told that they needed to run some tests. I was scared and nervous, and I definitely had reason to be. **

**Sonny and I walked into the Greystone and I went to go sit down on the couch when I felt a sudden crash hit my head. I dropped my bag onto the floor and grasped onto my head for dear life. Sonny noticed right away that something was wrong and ran over to me. For a few seconds I was conscious about the pain and I was able to tell what was going on, but then a dizzy spell hit me and I fainted. **

*****

**I woke up in the hospital, tired and dizzy. My head was still spinning, but at least I wasn't in any more pain. My whole body was numb and opening my eyes was too tough for me. Something was happening and I didn't know what. Sonny walked to my bedside and kissed my forehead. "How are you doing?" He asked me. **

**I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and answered, "I've been better." I propped myself up a bit and Sonny sat on the side of my hospital bed. **

"**The doctors are going to keep you in for a couple of days. They just need to make sure that everything is absolutely okay, before they send you home," Sonny told me, "But you should be fine."**

**I paused and looked down at my hands. I sniffled and wiped away the tears that were trying to make their way out of my eyes. "Sonny, what's happening to me?" I asked me. He let out a long breath and looked down at the floor. He Didn't want to answer me, but I needed to know. "Sonny, please tell me what is happening to me."**

**Sonny cleared his throat and wiped away a tear that was making its way down his face, "Um, I talked to Robin and she said that the chemo isn't your best option anymore," I began to cry, "She said that if you are going to live, you'd need a bone marrow transplant. I called your brother, he's been tested and so have I. I even called Carly and Jason and Sam and Jax and everyone I know who would be willing to help, but…"**

**I cleared my throat and finished for him, "but no one's a match." He sadly nodded his head in agreement. I let out a long breath and grabbed his hand; holding it tightly. "How much longer do I have left Sonny and how fast do I need this transplant?" He couldn't look at me and I knew the answer. I could barely breath now. I had very little if any time left and it was getting worse day by day. My hand hugged my good luck charm, trying to search though every cut and edge for a smidge of good luck. **

"**I love you, so much," He whispered; tears streaming down his face. I cried out and hugged him tightly. When this first began, I wasn't afraid to die because I had nothing to loose. Now, I had everything to loose and I didn't want to die and I didn't want to leave Sonny. **

"**I love you too," I sobbed. He cradled me in his arms and we both held on tight. **

**Then, Sonny jolted up and told me, "Wait, there's someone else. I'll be back I promise okay." Sonny gave me a quick kiss and sped out the door. I prayed to God, that this person would be a match.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sonny Corinthos walked into the Zacchara mansion with his fingers crossed and hoped that he would find the miracle, him and the woman he loved were hoping for. He walked through the double doors into the living room. Mr. Zacchara was sitting at the breakfast table drinking his coffee when Sonny came bursting in through the doors. "Anthony, something terrible has happened and I need you to come with me to the hospital," Sonny informed the old man. Anthony looked at him strangely and put down his coffee. **

**He wheeled closer to Sonny and asked, "Why should I? Give me one good reason why I should help you."**

"**Because it can save your daughter's life," Sonny snapped at him. Anthony's face turned expressions. His face wasn't scared or filled with emotion, but he didn't show all the hate he usually portrayed for his daughter.**

"**What kind of mess did my daughter get into now, and why are you cleaning it up?" Anthony asked, wondering.**

"**I love your daughter, Mr. Zacchara, and I am racing against the clock here to try and save her life! Your daughter has leukemia and she came to me a few months ago with this news and asked me to help her and I have been helping her, but the chemo isn't working anymore and she needs a bone marrow transplant. I have been tested, Johnny has been tested and other numerous amounts of people. None of us are a match. You are the only other person I can think of, will you please get tested," Sonny informed Anthony. Anthony's face turned to a pale white and he pondered on the thought for a moment.**

"**I'll get tested," he said harshly. He never said that he would help his daughter on her death bed, but he said he would get tested and that was enough for now.**

*****

**Anthony was tested and the doctors said that it would take a few minutes to find out if Anthony was match or not, and then they got the results.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sonny burst into my hospital room screaming, "We found a match! We found a match!" I smiled and thanked the Lord for blessing me with this glorious miracle.**

"**Who is it?" I asked almost instantly.**

"**Your father," he answered, right away. My face wasn't as happy as before, but I was still glad that there was a match and my father was going to be the reason for my living. **

**Just then, my father wheeled his way into my hospital room and I sobbed out, "Daddy!" His expression never changed and he looked at me the same way he always looked at me, as if I was a disgrace, a mistake that he wished he could undo. "Sonny has told me that you are a match and that you are going to give me my transplant." My father began to laugh uncontrollably, which left Sonny and I extremely puzzled.**

"**What's so funny?" Sonny asked.**

"**Oh, Claudia you were always funny," Anthony began laughingly, and then he turned cold and heartless, "I said that I would get tested, I never said that I would give her the transplant."**


	18. Final Deal

Sonny stared at Anthony just ready to pounce on him and crack his bones into a million pieces. It would only take a few punches, my father was after all in a wheel chair. "What do you mean you are not going to give her a transplant?" Sonny asked angrily. My eyes darted all around the room. I can't believe that my father hates me so much as to let me die from leukemia.

"I mean exactly what I said," Anthony retorted.

"How could you be so cruel and heartless to your own daughter!" Sonny screamed at him.

"Sonny stop," I interrupted, "Let me have a minute alone with my father." Sonny hesitated for a minute before he finally left the room, smoke steaming out of his nose and ears.

"There is nothing you can say to convince me Claudia," my father tried explaining.

"Why do you hate me daddy?" I asked him, "What did I ever do to disappoint you so much?" He stared me down; fire dancing in his eyes,

"You were always the little trouble maker Claudia. Always babying your brother and trying to take him away from me. Let's not forget that little show you put on for Trevor. You tried undermining me every chance that you got!" He belittled me.

"I loved you! I wanted to be just like you, because I looked up to you! I am your daughter and all I have ever done is love you!" I screamed at him; tears streaming down my face. My father stared at me, not caring. I coughed a little and I felt my fever spiking.

"Stop with the crocodile tears, Claudia…" He began.

I interrupted, "Fine if you won't genuinely help you own daughter, then I'll make a deal with you. You help me live and give me the transplant, and I will leave the family, the business, everything and I will convince Johnny to come back. You will never hear from me ever again." Anthony pondered on the deal for a moment.

"Fine, but you have to convince your brother before the transplant," he told me.

"Done," I responded. Sonny walked back into the room moments later. "My father just agreed to give me the transplant."

Sonny looked at the both of us in wonder of what had just happened ion the very few moments that he was gone. "For what price?" He asked curious.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that he agreed," I explained to Sonny. My father nodded his head and left the room. Sonny closed the door behind him and sat on my bedside.

"What the hell is going on Claudia?" Sonny asked me a little annoyed.

"Nothing, I had a talk with my father and he agreed," I explained.

"Cut the crap Claudia and tell me what you have to do to get this transplant," Sonny snapped. I paused for a moment, wondering whether or not I should tell Sonny the truth and then thought better of lying.

I confessed, "I have to leave the family business… for good."


	19. Successful

"**What?!" Sonny asked angrily. I stared at him for a moment; wondering what to say or do. Then, I just decided to tell him the whole entire truth.**

"**I told my father that if he gave me the transplant I would leave the family, the business, everything, and I would convince Johnny to come back into the organization," I explained to him, "Sonny, next to my life, it's not that big of a sacrifice."**

"**I just hate that you have to give up everything because of what this disease is putting you through," He confessed to me.**

"**Sonny, I don't have to give up everything. I still have you right?" I asked him.**

"**Of course you do," He reassured me, "I love you." I smiled and tiered.**

"**I love you too," I told him. He kissed me softly and butterflies swarmed in my stomach.**

*****

**Half a week past and it's now the day of the transplant surgery. I had convinced Johnny to go back to the family business. He was actually planning to go back to begin with. Lulu wasn't that happy about it, but she was glad he was able to be honest with her. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sonny waited in the chapel; praying that the surgery for Claudia would go well, and that the transplant would be successful. Jason and Sam waited with him; they all prayed for a miracle.**

**The surgery ended in two hours and Dr. Hunter was absolutely positive on having Claudia come out of this alive and have a full recovery. Sonny was over the moon and decided that when this was all over, he was going to ask Claudia to marry him, and then they could really start their life together.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**I woke up to the sound of monitors beeping and tears of joy streaming from Sonny's face. I loved him so much. I never imagined that I could love any man, especially Sonny Corinthos, as much as I did love him. He was wonderful, romantic, loving, sexy, and he made me so happy. I would give up anything, make any sacrifice, to be able to spend the rest of my life with him. **

**My eyes opened to see his eyes staring at me. He was holding my hand ever so lightly, trying not to squeeze to tight and wake me, though I wouldn't care. I stopped caring about the little unimportant things along time ago. Doctor Hunter and Doctor Scorpio walked into my room a few minutes later with the information that was going to change my life forever. "So," I began, "am I going to live, am I going to make a full recovery?" They looked at me and then back at my charts. Their expressions looked hopeless and uninviting and I had the most unsatisfying feeling that the transplant was unsuccessful and I was going to die. But then, Robin smiled.**

"**You are going to live, Claudia, you should make a full recovery," Robin exclaimed. Doctor Hunter smiled and thanked me for being such a good, career-rewarding patient. Sonny and I had tears of joy falling down our faces. Sonny was smiling so brightly I thought the sides of his face were going to fall off. We were so happy, nothing could have made me any happier. Nothing in the world. Sonny cupped my face and gave me a big smooch. **

"**I love you," He cried.**

"**I love you too," I cried back. God had answered our prayers, and granted us the Miracle that we had been asking for. **


	20. Surprise

**It was all over. The cancer, the torture, the whole idea of death overcoming you. It was all over. Of course there was still the problem of where the hell I was living. I didn't know if Sonny wanted me to live with him, or if I was moving back into the pent house. I was hoping Sonny would still want me to stay with him, but now that the cancer was gone and I was no longer sick, I had no idea what was to happen. **

**I was leaving the hospital today and I had to be wheeled out in a wheel chair. It was completely unnecessary, but mandatory. "Ready to go home?" Sonny asked me, interrupting my thoughts. **

"**Where is home, anyway?" I asked, my head downcast; wondering if home was still with him. Sonny eyed me suspiciously as I impatiently tapped my hands against my thighs. **

"**Your home is with me, if you still want to live with me of course?" He was so wonderful and amazing. I can't believe he still wants to be with me. He impatiently awaited an answer by tapping his foot against the floor.**

"**Of course I do," I finally answered. His eyes sparkled and a smile spread across his face, showing off his sexy dimples. God, I love when he does that! My heart raced as he bent his head down towards me and laid a soft kiss on my lips. Butterflies swarmed throughout my stomach and a smile crept its way onto my face, "I love you."**

"**I love you too," He whispered, grabbing the back of the wheel chair so he could wheel me out of the hospital and take me home. **

*****

**Sonny carried me into the Greystone, not wanting me to overdo myself, even though I was perfectly capable of walking into my own living room. He placed me down on the couch and handed me a magazine. "I have to handle something, it will only take two seconds, wait right here, okay?" He informed me, then asked me to stay put as if I was five.**

"**Okay," I muttered, flipping through the fashion magazine. He smiled and left the room, making sure he shut the two double doors before beginning to talk to Max.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

"**Max," Sonny began, "did you get it?" Sonny stood in the middle of the hallway, his hands pressed against his hips, a smile on his face, and again his foot impatiently tapping against the floor; awaiting an answer.**

"**Yep," Max exclaimed, "fourteen carrot gold, princess cut, diamond engagement ring, at your service." Max pulled out a red, glossy engagement ring box. Sonny stared at the color of the box and remembered how it was Claudia's favorite color. Sonny let out a laugh. "I figured she'd like the box considering it was her favorite color." Max stood up straight, waiting for approval or disapproval from his boss.**

"**Remind me to give you a raise," Sonny added in cheerfully. **

**Max smiled modestly and retorted, "Thanks boss." Sonny gave him a pat on the shoulder, then tucked the ring into his jacket pocket before entering the living room with a smile on his face.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sonny slipped back into the living room and took a seat next to me on the couch, rapping his arm around my neck. I threw the magazine onto the coffee table and then got comfortable in his arms. "So," I started, "what was that all about?" I searched his eyes for an answer and I got the usual one.**

"**Business," He answered rather quickly, beginning to kiss me; first my cheek, my lips, my neck. I smiled and rolled my eyes. **

"**Speaking of business," I said sexily, pushing off his suit jacket.**

"**Let's not talk business right now," He whispered, unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt. I grabbed his hands half way down. His jacket made a thud to the floor. I stared at him for a second and his eyes seemed to have bulged out of his head. **

"**What was that?" I asked, curiously, a smile spread across my face. **

"**Nothing," He started, snapping a bit, "just my wallet." He laid kisses down my cheekbone, to my neck, continuing to unbutton my shirt. When he was finished, ready to slip the shirt over my shoulders, I sat up off the couch and went to grab his jacket, when he jumped in front of me.**

"**What is it?!" I asked, laughing a bit.**

**He smiled and shook his head, "do you have to be so nosy." **

"**I'm not nosy I'm curious," I added. He let out a breath, wondering when I was going to let this go.**

"**Are you ever going to let this go?" He asked.**

"**Are you ever going to tell me what it is?" I answered his question with a question. He let out another breath and smiled. **

"**Please forget about it for just a little while, cause you can't have it right now," he told me.**

"**Fine, then you can't have me right now," I snapped, landing back on the couch and crossing my legs. He laughed, and I rolled my eyes.**

"**That was good," he began, obviously finding this funny, "very funny, very funny."**

"**I'm not joking," I explained. His eyes began to bulge again and I smiled. **

"**You've gotta be kidding me!" He exclaimed.**

"**Nope, I can't get what I want, you can't either," I retorted.**

"**It's a surprise for later," he stressed the word later.**

"**But, I hate surprises," I pouted. He let out another long breath and sat down next to me. **

"**Not all surprises are bad, Claudia, look at us. We were a really good surprise, right?" He tried explaining. **

"**I guess," I pouted again. His eyes bulged, yet again.**

"**You guess!" His voice rose.**

"**Yes! It was a very good surprise, but I just, I still don't like surprises," I tried telling him.**

"**Do you trust me?" He asked confidently.**

**I smiled and answered, "of course."**

"**Then relax," he began to smooth my hair, "just forget about the surprise and focus on us." His head came closer to mine and he kissed me. I smiled.**

"**Fine," I started, "you win for now." He picked his jacket up and threw it on his desk. Then, he grabbed my hand and led me up to our bedroom. **


	21. Will You Marry Me?

**After long hours of making love, Sonny got called away for business; leaving me all alone in the fortress. The house was huge and I always loved being in it with Sonny. But alone, it felt a little overwhelming, so I decided to go out and do some shopping. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sonny walked into his office that was located in the back of his coffee shop. Jason was already there waiting for him. "Hey, what's the big news that you had to tell me?" Jason asked, curiously. A big smile plastered Sonny's face and he walked further into the office and shut the door.**

"**Okay," Sonny began, "but whatever you do don't tell Carly." **

"**Don't tell me what?" Carly asked, with a smirk on her face. She walked into the office, shut the door, and awaited an explanation. **

"**Do you ever knock?!" Sonny snapped lightly.**

"**No, that's how I know everything that's going on," Carly started, "so, why don't you tell me what you were about to tell Jason over here, because you know that I am going to find out eventually. Jason and Sonny stood still for a moment, as if they were frozen in time, debating on whether or not to tell Carly what was going on, or to just leave her guessing. **

"**Okay," Sonny began, giving in, "but you can't say anything to anyone."**

"**Yeah!" Carly exclaimed, "I promise I want say a word to anyone, I won't tell a soul!" Sonny let out a long breath and then went to sit behind his desk, so Carly and Jason could sit in the seats in the front of it. **

"**I'm going to ask Claudia to marry me," he told them smiling. Carly's mouth dropped a couple inches and Jason sat there stone cold, as usual.**

"**Seriously? That is so wonderful!" Carly exclaimed. Jason and Sonny laughed at Carly's sudden enthusiasm. **

"**I didn't know that you and Claudia were friends," Jason added in chuckling.**

"**Well, after we were all tested to be matches for her bone marrow transplant, her, Sam, and I began to talk a lot, so we kinda became the three musketeers sort of," Carly laughed.**

"**I think that's great," Sonny admitted.**

"**So, let me see the ring, I know you have it on you," Carly demanded playfully. Sonny reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the red glossy engagement ring box and handed it to Carly, who took it glad fully. Carly opened up the box and gasped. "Oh Sonny, it's beautiful!" Jason nodded his head in agreement.**

"**I hope the two of you will be very happy," Jason approved of Sonny's decision. Sonny took the ring box back and placed in his jacket pocket.**

"**I really have to be getting back now, she already knows there's a surprise coming, she just doesn't know it's this…" Sonny began.**

"**Life changing, romantic, utterly irresistible, an offer she will not be able to refuse, did I hit the words you were looking for?!" Carly budded in playfully. **

"**Very funny," Sonny commented. Sonny left with his dimples shining and Jason and Carly could not have been more happy for their friend. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**When I got home from shopping I walked into the living room, not knowing of the life changing surprise that awaited me. I placed my shopping bags on the coffee table and then I noticed bright lights outside. I walked onto the terrace and I couldn't believe what I saw. Lit candles were everywhere, and rose petals were scattered across the floor. Sonny was dressed in a beautiful tux that made my knees go weak when I saw him in it. This was my surprise and I was loving it, just as much as I loved him. "This is the best surprise in the world," I whispered to him, looking around the terrace, at the fairytale like setting that I was now standing in. He placed out his hand, motioning me to take it, which I did glad fully. **

"**I'm glad you like it," Sonny started, " but this is only half of your surprise." My eyes bulged out of my head. I couldn't believe there was more. I was so impressed and astonished at how romantic and amazing he was. **

"**I can't believe this. I love you so much," I told him. Giving him a slow kiss, which he returned.**

"**I love you too," then he cleared his throat, "that's why I decided to do this."**

"**Do what?" I asked laughing. He cleared his throat again and grabbed both of my hands. Now, I was nervous. "Sonny?"**

"**You were a big surprise to me. We had a very rocky start, but it turned into the best thing that had ever happened to me. The night that you were standing here on this terrace was the day that I realized that we could work and that we could be very good together. Then, you told me that you had leukemia and I thought my heart had been crushed, and I realized that there was no way I was ever going to let you go and I wanted to take care of you and love you for the rest of my life. You and I became friends and then something more. You became the one person in the whole world that I knew was absolutely perfect for me. I don't want to be with anyone else but you, for the rest of my life, and I promise to love you, and protect you, and cherish you forever. Because you are the last face I want to see before I go to sleep, and the first face I want to see when I wake up in the morning," Sonny poured his heart out to me, as tears began to roll out of my eyes, "So I'm standing here today in the same place where we first started, pledging my love to you and I'm asking you to spend the rest of my life with me." Sonny cleared his throat again and I knew exactly what was going on now. He got down on one knee and pulled a red engagement ring box out of his pocket. I gasped and then smiled through my joyous tears. "Claudia Zacchara, will you marry me and do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I was literally speechless and I had no idea what to say or do. I loved Sonny with all my heart and soul, but I had never thought about marriage, ever, not even when I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. But, when people do want to spend the rest of their lives together, that's what they do, they get married, well at least most of them do. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him, so I did want to marry him after all. I wanted it more than I could have ever imagined.**

"**Yes, Sonny Corinthos, I will marry you," I agreed to his proposal. I had never had a bigger smile across my face and I had never seen his dimples shine so brightly. He opened up the box and the ring sparkled in the mist of the candle light. It was gorgeous and it was the ring every girl imagines to get when popped the question too. He slipped the ring onto my finger and got up off his knee. "Where getting married," I whispered at first, then exclaimed, "where getting married." I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, and he twirled me around while kissing me. I had never felt so in love with him before, until now, and I knew that the rest of my life was going to be amazing, because I would be spending it with him. **


	22. The Wedding Planner

It has been a month and a half since Sonny asked me to marry him and all the talk around town was about our wedding. It was supposed to be the biggest event of the year, and the most awaited event of the year. I loved Sonny more and more each day and knowing that soon we would be pledging our love for each other and committing to each other for the rest of our lives made me love him even more.

I was sitting on my living room couch flipping through bridal magazines when Max came knocking at the door. "Ms. Z, your brother, Ms. Spencer, and Maxie Jones are here to see you," he called out to me.

"Let them in," I told Max flopping the magazines onto the coffee table.

"Hey!" They called out as they each walked in, giving me a hug.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" I greeted cheerfully. Johnny and Lulu bit back their lips while Maxie cleared her throat. I had a strange feeling about this.

"Um, I have a proposition for you," Maxie began.

I hesitated before asking, "what kind of proposition?"

"I was wondering if maybe, possibly, I can be your wedding planner," she stumbled on the words, talking at an extremely fast pace, "I mean I can totally understand if you said no because this is like your first wedding and all, and I doubt you'll ever marry after this, not because no one would want to marry you, cause why wouldn't anyone want to marry you, but because you and Sonny are so perfect for each other, and I really would like to plan a very extravagant wedding for you guys, because I feel that's what the two of you deserve. I mean after everything the two of you have been through. I mean look at this past year for example, there was the "you" coming back to Port Charles, and then you and Sonny having sex on your first night in…"

"Maxie, slow down, girl!" Claudia demanded smiling, her eyes bulging a bit out of her head, "One, let's not dredge up the past, and two, I would love to have you plan my wedding, just don't go over the top, and don't make any decisions without Sonny or my consent." Maxie jumped up and down clapping her hands and then ran and hugged me. I hesitated a few moments before, awkwardly, hugging her back.

"Thank you, thank you so much, You won't regret this, I promise! I am going to make sure you and Sonny have the wedding of your dreams!" Maxie exclaimed cheerfully.

"What is this about Claudia and I having the wedding of our dreams?" Sonny asked walking into the living room.

"Hey honey," I called out, walking up to him and giving him a long sensual kiss. He licked his lips and smiled.

"Hey to you, too," Sonny whispered, pulling me in for another kiss.

"Okay," Maxie called out and Sonny and I turned around to face her, "I get that the two of you are in love and getting married and all, but you have company, and I personally think it is rude to start going at it in front of them, and what about the whole "no sex before marriage" thing?" Sonny and I stood staring at her with nothing to say.

"Oh, I think they broke that rule along time ago, Maxie," Johnny interjected, laughing. Sonny and I gave him a cold hard stare, before he stopped laughing, "Sorry."

"Besides, we have a lot of work to do before the wedding!" Maxie exclaimed. Sonny gave me a look as if asking what was going on.

"Maxie asked if she could be our wedding planner and I told her she could as long as she didn't make any decisions without our consent. Is that okay?" I explained and asked him.

"Yeah, I think it's really nice that you want to help us Maxie," Sonny agreed.

"It's my pleasure Mr. Corinthos," Maxie obliged.

"Besides, I know nothing about planning a wedding," I laughed.

Maxie smiled devilishly, and then took me by the hand, leading me to a seat on the couch, "well don't worry that's what I'm here for, and by the time the two of you get married you are going to know so much about weddings that everyone will think you've been married as many times as he has." Maxie pointed at Sonny and I snickered. Sonny had been married a lot and this would be my first, and hopefully my last.

"Well, now that that's settled, do you think that I can have some alone time with my fiancée?" Sonny questioned pleasurably. I smiled uncontrollably. I just couldn't help it. I used to never smile, and now it's all I do. It was all thanks to Sonny, without him, I just wouldn't be complete.

"Absolutely," Lulu added in, grabbing Johnny's hand and dragging him out the door. Johnny threw me a kiss and gave Sonny a nod. Maxie grabbed her designer purse and headed toward the door.

"Call me as soon as you want to start with the plans, and I want to see and go over the plans and arrangements the two of you have already made," Maxie began, heading out the door, "Ciao!" I laughed and fell back on the couch. Sonny ran over and maneuvered his way on top of me, sexily.

"I love you so much," I whispered to him, stroking my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too, and I can not wait until you are my wife," He admitted to me. I grabbed his button down shirt and pulled him closer to me, drawing him in for a deep, intense kiss. "What about the whole "no sex before marriage" thing?" Sonny asked curiously and playfully at the same time.

"We can start tomorrow," I told him and he we both giggled, pulling the couch blanket over us, as we made love once again.


End file.
